Land of Pictures 11
Sitemap ' Picture Commentary Continued - PAGE 11 ' MORE Wonderous Pictures (best part of this wiki) --- --- --- --- --- Chicago 1893 (time of the Columbian Exposition). 1896 First Ford car. Real vehicles can add much to a game . Method of circuit construction (done before the etched copper circuit boards could be multi-layered). Wire wrapping - connecting between pins attached to components on the other side of the board. Components got smaller and required more wires in a small space. Another pile of empty loot boxes. Ones with something still in them were in a different pile. They didn't clean them up too fast (eventually they disappear). Tesla had this spotlight used at the actual 1893 Exposition. With a few modifications and incentives from the US Government, he probably could have turned it into a Death Ray. Columbia really would NOT have had a chance going up against real genius and 10000 X as much resources making use of the knowledge that had been observed and recorded (and outsourced/contracted) when Columbia was built. Notice the cable the 'Bathysphere' is traveling on. A number of the people who did concepts had better designed ideas (less fantasy) than were actually used in-game. I guess you couldn't shoot out of something like this while traversing the 'skyline'... (I believe that's the Paris Train station that inspired the building of Penn Station in NYC) First US streamlined Locomotive 1934. For some reason, some of the AE trains look remarkably like this. Imagine these hanging BELOW Columbia. Unfortunately, games have flat levels and Infinite BS didn't take the opportunity they were offered. Seemingly a rather thin building (actually it widens alot just can't see it in this picture). Our old friend the Jukebox. Always seems to be broken. In the MMORPG they will be repaired (to play Player Created hits - "copyright material need not apply"). Edison phonograph and cylinders. The cylinders should have been sufficient for Booker to find (to play on a pocket phonograph he would have picked up immediately on entry to Columbia ... inhabitants are forced to buy and listen to 'inspirational' records constantly and are fined if they don't.) Instead of the game had that asinine claptrap Vox-o-phone device (an imaginationless direct clone of the BioShock Audio Diary object). Filched through a Tear, the classic movie was modified to match Columbia's peculiarities (The Hills Are Alive With The Sound Of Heretics !!!) The Sound of Munitions ? Art Deco offered so much easy opportunity to clone stuff without any aesthetic talent required whatsoever by the game developers. Marvin T's Soup Emporium of Shady Acres. Statue in the restaurant and Company logo (an instant soup brand). Poseidon Brewery's giveaway mug ... (So much imagination out there, and its a shame it can't be tapped into for games.) 1893 Transportation Exhibit at the Columbian Exposition Exposition, not a caricature. Large statue would be made of CHEAP (quickly built) lathing, chicken-wire and plaster. Imagine what Columbia's would have actually looked like some 19 years later. Steam powered elevator engine from the old days. Good reason why there usually was an elevator operator. No push-buttons controlling this thing. A hoist engine with a capstan with cable, double pistons, gears, belt drive, control lines which worked the throttle and 'reverser'. In the new System Shock meets ''Space 1889''Columbia, there would be lots of these instead of some weird quantumz crystal crap to make things work. With Ryan constantly going back and forth while Rapture was being built, using an old style seaplane would make sense for him. The PCC (Presidents Conference Commission) type trolley/streetcar was first built in the mid 30s. Compare this to the BS1-seen trolleys on that caricature transit system (That one that really goes nowhere within Apollo_Square). Compare this to the cumbersome mess of Infinite BS's 'Zeppelins'. US and foreign agents WOULD have stolen Columbia's 'quantumz' secrets, so imagine what the rest of the world would have been like almost 20 years later ... (Hack game writers can be such unimaginative and careless simpletons). A 1930 attempt at an improved train system. Note how complex the structure is compared to the old type track below it. Called a 'monorail', but it required that guide rail under the car. BS2's Atlantic Express mechanism wasn't bad, though powering it would be an obvious difficulty (not the rack & pinion, but what engine power drove the rotation to move the vehicle). Yes, they tried this in WW1. Note- this covers only the front of the head and body. This partial suit is heavy even when most of the time the occupant sits without moving, because steel thick enough to stop bullets is so heavy as to make most ordinary movement impossible. Doesn't protect from shrapnel exploding behind the suit (artillery caused the most WW1 combat wounds). Leather armor (seen in BaSx - just as encumbering and even more useless. --- --- --- --- --- . .